l'espace d'un été ou le temps d'une vie?
by potterstoriz
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort à la fin de sa 6e année et passe son été chez les weasley Slash
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Harry Potter appartient à JKR (elle en a de la chance)

Alerte: cette histoire est un slash (couple homosexuel)

Note: c'est la première fois que j'essaie d'écrire CE type d'histoire, il n'y aura pas de lemon, à moins que quelqu'un m'en écrive un qui me plaise.

Note2: je continue toujours 'après la fin ou avant le commencement' mais j'ai changé de pc et mes autres histoires sont sur l'ancien. Donc le temps que je récupère les données, je n'avancerais que ces deux fics. Enfin, celle là, seulement si j'ai des encouragements.

Prologue:

On venait de descendre du train, on était le 1e juillet, et pour la première fois, j'étais impatient d'arrivé à destination. En effet, après être allé chercher l'horcruxe, et la bataille qui c'est passée au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, j'ai 'convoqué' Voldemort à travers un rêve. J'ai tué Voldemort, et Nagini, deux jours après la mort de Dumbledore. J'en ai profité pour soutirer de l'esprit du mage les emplacements de tout les horcruxes. Ils sont maintenant tous détruits, et j'ai enfin la paix. L'enterrement de Dumbledore fut suivi du retour en train, et cette fois je passe tout l'été chez les Weasley, Hermione reste avec nous la première semaine, puis elle ira retrouver ses parents pour trois semaines et elle revient le dernier mois.

«-Ron, tu aides Hermione à monter ses bagages dans ta chambre, Harry, tu partageras la chambre de Charlie, et Luna celle de Ginny. Tout le monde est satisfait?

C'est parfait m'man, répond Charlie.

Oui Mme Weasley, encore merci de m'accueillir tout l'été.

Appelle-moi Molly Harry chéri, et pis c'est tout à fait normal.

Euh, d'accord euh… Molly, balbutiais-je»

Je montais donc mes bagages dans la chambre de Charlie, suivi par celui-ci.

«- Sois pas si stressé Harry, dit-il en voyant ma gène

-Ba c'est que… je ne voudrais pas te déranger, dis-je en rougissant.

- Tu me déranges pas, avant c'était Percy ici, et franchement, je préfère partager ma chambre avec toi, dit-il en rigolant

- Oh, je ne suis donc qu'un choix par défaut? Plaisantais-je

-Mais non, tu as tout à fait ta place ici.»

J'étais horriblement gêné, c'est pour ça que je tentais de plaisanter. En fait, ça faisait un mois que j'admettais en mon fort intérieur que j'étais attiré par les garçons. Plutôt embêtant quand on sort avec une fille. Mais pire, je trouvais Charlie très attirant. En faite Charlie m'avait toujours fasciné. Alors partagé sa chambre… .

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué que j'étais resté immobile, debout dans la chambre depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Alors quand j'entendis Charlie parler, je rougis comme pas possible. 'Et merde, allez ressaisis-toi, qu'est-ce qu'il dit?' J'essayais alors de me plonger dans la conversation, je remarquais avec étonnement que je parlais facilement avec lui.

Ca faisait déjà une semaine que j'étais là, hier, il y avait eu une cérémonie au ministère, pour me remercier, remercier l'Ordre et rendre hommage aux morts. Je n'avais pas réussit à dormir cette nuit et j'étais épuisé, ce qui fait qu'à même pas 21heures, je suis déjà couché. Je m'endors rapidement, mais mon sommeil n'est pas vraiment paisible. Je revois encore les morts qui m'ont touché. Et je m'agite dans mon sommeil, gémissant d'inconfort, de culpabilité. Mais quelqu'un me secoue, alors je me réveille mais je suis déboussolé. Je sens que quelqu'un m'a pris dans ses bras, il me caresse le dos, me chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Je n'entends pas vraiment ce qu'il dit. Je suppose juste que c'est Charlie, et face à la douceur de ce geste, je me mets à pleurer. Je me raccroche à lui, le faisant s'allonger sans le vouloir. Mais il reste là, à me réconforter. Et peu à peu, mes larmes se tarissent. Mais je ne lâche pas Charlie. J'en suis incapable. Il a arrêté ses caresses depuis quelques minutes, et en relevant les yeux, je me rends compte qu'il c'est endormi. Je fais un demi sourire, me resserre contre lui et me rendors.

Finalement j'ai bien dormi. En me réveillant, je sens Charlie qui est toujours contre moi. Je me recule un peu, à contre cœur, mais je n'arrive pas à lâcher son t-shirt que j'avais agrippé hier. Il dort encore. Il est magnifique quand il dort. Je repense alors à hier soir, et je me sens bête d'avoir pleuré, de ne pas avoir parlé. J'aurais tellement aimé connaitre une telle étreinte de mes parents. Sur cette pensée, sans m'en apercevoir, je me remets à pleurer. Et comme cette nuit, je sens une main faire des cercles dans le bas de mon dos.

«- Hey, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Cha … Charlie? Je t'ai … réveillé? Demandai-je difficilement à travers mes pleurs.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux parler? Ca te ferait du bien.

- Je me demandais simplement… non je… merci, pour hier soir.

- J'allais pas te laisser en plein cauchemar. Je serai là si tu veux, quand tu voudras en parler.

- Merci, mais ça va. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que… enfin qu'on me réconforte après un cauchemar, ou qu'on s'intéresse à mes sentiments. Enfin, si Ron et Hermione le font. Et Ginny aussi, et un peu Nev', Luna et les autres. Mais, j'ai du mal à… montrer que je vais mal.

- C'est normal Harry. Mais, ta tante ne t'a jamais réconforté après tes cauchemars? Même quand tu étais petit?

Je rougis, j'en avais décidément trop dit. Et Charlie était trop perspicace.

-Euh, c'est pas vraiment important.

- L'a-t-elle fait?

-Non, soufflais-je, mais ce n'est pas important. Je comprends, d'un certain côté. Elle était jalouse de ma mère et Vernon n'a jamais accepté la magie, il en a peur. Alors comme elle l'aime, elle lui a laissé les commandes en ce qui me concernait.

Je me levais et regardais dehors. Charlie avait l'air choqué, mais finalement, il se reprit et me proposa d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Son attitude ne changea pas, et je fus heureux de constater qu'il ne me regardait pas avec pitié, seulement peut-être un peu de tristesse.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: HP est une histoire de JKR

Note: Ceci est un slash, homophobe, s'abstenir

Note2: merci à Dany et Lilyp pour leurs reviews, Dany, c'est justement parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fic avec Charlie que j'en fais une, mais j'adorerais qu'il y en ait d'autre qui en fasse.

Prologue partie 2: POV Charlie

Ron et Ginny reviennent de Poudlard, et cet été Harry reste avec nous au Terrier. Lors de l'attaque à Poudlard, puis de celle qui a suivie, j'ai pu me rendre compte qu'il a changé. Il c'est vachement développé. Ce n'est plus le gamin chétif qui avait l'air tout fragile. Avec l'entrainement qu'il a reçu cette année, il c'est musclé, et puis il a enfin grandit. Ces cheveux ont un peu poussé, et tombent autour de son visage, lui donnant un air mystérieux.

A la descente du train, je dois dire que mon regard est immédiatement attiré par lui. Je me forçais à ne pas le fixer, pour qu'il ne se sente pas mal à l'aise, mais il émanait de lui quelque chose qui m'attirait irrésistiblement. Il avait l'air pensif et mélancolique, lui donnant un air fragile qui me donnait envie de le protéger.

«- Ron, tu aides Hermione à monter ses bagages dans ta chambre, Harry, tu partageras la chambre de Charlie, et Luna celle de Ginny. Tout le monde est satisfait?

En entendant ça, mon cœur s'arrête et reprend à une vitesse vertigineuse.

C'est parfait m'man, répondis-je.

Oui Mme Weasley, encore merci de m'accueillir tout l'été.

Appelle-moi Molly Harry chéri, et pis c'est tout à fait normal.

Euh, d'accord euh… Molly, balbutia-t-il»

Il avait l'air adorablement gêné, alors je le menais à ma chambre.

«- Sois pas si stressé Harry, dit-je pour essayer de le détendre

-Ba c'est que… je ne voudrais pas te déranger, dit-il en rougissant.

Mon dieu qu'il est mignon quand il rougit

- Tu me déranges pas, avant c'était Percy ici, et franchement, je préfère partager ma chambre avec toi, dis-je en rigolant

- Oh, je ne suis donc qu'un choix par défaut? Plaisanta-t-il

-Mais non, tu as tout à fait ta place ici.»

Je continuais à parler un peu mais je vis qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées. Je m'assis à mon bureau et tentais de me concentrer sur autre chose que sa présence, mais je remarquais que c'était impossible. En me retournant, je m'attendais à le trouver en train de ranger ses affaires, mais non, il n'avait pas bougé. Je commençais donc à parler, pour le faire réagir, et nous passions la prochaine demi heure à discuter, tout en l'aidant à ranger ses affaires.

La semaine passa rapidement, jusqu'au soir de la cérémonie de remerciement. Je vis clairement que c'était un enfer pour Harry. D'ailleurs le lendemain matin, je vis bien qu'il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Aussi, ça ne m'étonna pas quand je le vis aller se coucher tôt le lendemain. Cependant je ne m'attendais pas à voir ce que je vis quand je rentrais dans la chambre à mon tour pour aller me coucher. Harry se débattait et gémissait, pas de douleur mais de mal être. Mon cœur se serra, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça, aussi décidais-je de le réveiller. Je m'assis au bord du lit et secouais le petit brun. Il se réveilla, mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il était déboussolé, puis il me serra contre lui, me faisant m'allonger sur son lit. Pris au dépourvu, je n'opposais pas une grande résistance. J'allais lui demander ce qu'il avait quand je senti les larmes mouiller mon t-shirt. Je fini alors de le prendre dans mes bras et lui caressais le dos dans un toucher que j'espérais apaisant. C'est sans m'en rendre compte que je m'endormi, Harry pleurant toujours dans mes bras.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais doucement, et je me demandais pourquoi je sentais quelque chose de chaud contre moi avant de me souvenir de la soirée précédente. Je sentis alors Harry s'éloigner de moi, sans pour autant lâcher mon pauvre t-shirt qui avait du souffrir toute la nuit. J'étais déçu qu'il se recul mais soulagé qu'il ne me lâche pas, comme s'il avait besoin de mon contact. Je me décidais quand même à ouvrir les yeux et vit qu'il pleurait encore. Alors je le reprends dans mes bras et refais les mêmes gestes qu'hier soir, tentant de le faire se confier.

«- Hey, Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Cha … Charlie? Je t'ai … réveillé? Demanda-t-il difficilement à travers ses pleurs.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu veux parler? Ca te ferait du bien.

- Je me demandais simplement… non je… merci, pour hier soir.

J'étais déçu qu'il ne se confie pas mais je comprenais, peut-être voulait-il seulement en parler à Ron?

- J'allais pas te laisser en plein cauchemar. Je serai là si tu veux, quand tu voudras en parler.

- Merci, mais ça va. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude que… enfin qu'on me réconforte après un cauchemar, ou qu'on s'intéresse à mes sentiments. Enfin, si Ron et Hermione le font. Et Ginny aussi, et un peu Nev', Luna et les autres. Mais, j'ai du mal à… montrer que je vais mal.

J'étais intrigué face à ses paroles. Bon d'accord, je savais que sa famille ne lui avait jamais vraiment porté attention, mais quand même, ils avaient bien du s'en occuper un peu non?

- C'est normal Harry. Mais, ta tante ne t'a jamais réconforté après tes cauchemars? Même quand tu étais petit?

Il rougit, il était adorable comme ça, bien que la cause de se rougissement me mette plutôt hors de moi.

-Euh, c'est pas vraiment important.

- L'a-t-elle fait?

-Non, souffla-t-il, mais ce n'est pas important. Je comprends, d'un certain côté. Elle était jalouse de ma mère et Vernon n'a jamais accepté la magie, il en a peur. Alors comme elle l'aime, elle lui a laissé les commandes en ce qui me concernait.

Pff, mais comment peut-il être encore aussi pure et naïf et comment a-t-il gardé espoir alors que sa famille ne lui apportait même pas son soutient?

Je décidais d'arrêter là la conversation quand je le vis se lever et aller regarder à la fenêtre afin de me tourner le dos. Sa chaleur me manquais déjà, mais je fis abstraction de se sentiment, et décidais d'aller nourrir un peu ce petit ange, un fond de tristesse pour lui restant dans mon cœur.


	3. Chapter 3

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je sentis souvent le regard de Charlie sur moi, et j'y voyais une lueur d'inquiétude et de tristesses. J'étais mal à l'aise sous ce regard. D'abord, plus d'une fois j'avais eu envi d'aller me réfugier dans ses bras pour pleurer mon passé et le réconforter, ensuite, je me disais que s'il me regardait comme ça, c'est qu'il s'intéressait à moi. Et à chaque fois, je me réprimandais en pensée Ne te fais pas d'idées, il s'inquiète pour toi comme pour un ami, un petit frère. Il doit te considérer comme un gamin.

Cependant, je passais beaucoup de temps avec Ron, vu qu'Hermione était repartie. On passait aussi pas mal de temps avec Ginny et Luna, qui restait tout le mois. On avait discuté avec Ginny, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de malaise entre nous. En fait, il s'avérait qu'elle non plus ne m'aimait pas, elle avait donc été soulagée lorsque je lui avais dit penser être attiré par les hommes. Elle me confia même qu'elle c'était mise avec Luna, mais qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'annoncer à sa famille.

En parallèle, la nuit, mes cauchemars continuaient, et je faisais tout pour que Charlie ne s'en rende pas compte, ne voulant pas être un fardeau pour lui. En plus, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'étais attiré par lui. Mais je l'observais aussi souvent, me perdant parfois dans ma contemplation lorsqu'il était occupé. Ron s'en rendit donc compte et commença à me poser des questions. Seulement, il s'y prit avec peu de tact, bien qu'il semble qu'il ait comprit mes sentiments

«- Dit Harry, depuis que t'es plus avec Ginny, il y a une fille qui t'intéresse?

Non Ron, il n'y a pas de fille qui m'intéresse.

Vraiment personne?

Pas de fille, Ron.

Et … un gars?

Ron, t'es aussi subtil qu'un hippogriffe, oui tu as bien deviné, je trouve Charlie plutôt intéressant.

Plutôt intéressant? T'es complètement accroc si tu veux mon avis.

Ron! Tu exagères.

Bref, si tu veux mon avis, et je ne te laisse pas le choix de l'entendre, tu devrais aller lui parler.

Mais je ne sais même pas s'il est gay!

Je pense qu'il l'est, et même que tu lui plais. Même s'il est plus discret que toi, ce qui n'est pas bien dure, il t'observe souvent.

Mmm, je ne sais pas, c'est assez nouveau pour moi, après tout, je n'ai découvert que j'étais attiré par les mecs que très récemment, mais j'avais aussi peur de ta réaction et de celle de Ginny, après tout, c'est votre frère.

Fonce, t'as rien à perdre.

Je verrais Ron, je verrais.»

Ce soir-là cependant, alors que j'avais déjà eut bien du mal à m'endormir, je fini par sombrer dans un sommeil agité, duquel je fus encore sortis par Charlie. Comme la dernière fois, je le serrais dans mes bras mais cette fois, j'enfouis mon visage dans son coup, essayant de puiser un peu de force dans cette étreinte.

«-Tu sais, la guerre est finie, tu dois laisser partir les fantômes Harry, ou tu n'arriveras pas à te reconstruire.

J'ai essayé Charlie, mais ils me manquent tellement, et puis, je me sens tellement responsable.

Tu n'y es pour rien Harry. C'est Voldemort qui les a tués.

Mais si je n'avais pas été là…

Si tu n'avais pas été là, ils se seraient quand même battus, pour leur liberté Harry.»

Je m'autorisais à pleurer, enfin à pleurer leur mort et non ma culpabilité. J'étais enfin près à les laisser partir. Certes on m'avait déjà dit ces mots, mais là… Et bien, c'était Charlie, et ils avaient étés dit d'une telle manière, je ne pouvais qu'y croire, enfin. Je ne pleurais pas longtemps, et je ne m'endormis pas en pleurant. Je reposais mon visage dans le cou de mon ainé, puis je lui soufflais un «merci» ampli d'émotion. Je ne sais pas s'il comprenait le sens de ce merci, mais je n'étais pas sure moi de ce pour quoi je le remerciais.

Encore une fois, je n'arrivais pas à le lâcher, mais je n'osais pas l'allongé et me blottir dans ses bras pour m'endormir. Il décida pour moi, il me rapprocha de lui et s'allongea sur mon lit. Sans y réfléchir, je lui déposais un simple bisou sur la peau à ma portée, c'est-à-dire dans le cou. J'eus l'impression qu'il frissonna légèrement, et me resserra contre lui, mais je m'endormi en même temps, m'empêchant de réfléchir à mes actes.


	4. Chapter 4

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent, je regardais souvent Harry, perdu dans mes pensées, et j'étais triste pour lui, son enfance et son adolescence perdue. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'admirer sa force, car il fallait qu'il soit fort pour rire et sourire encore. Je le sentais en décalage par rapport à Ron et Ginny, comme plus mature. Oui, je ne le voyais pas comme un ado, mais bien comme un jeune homme.

Je savais que son sommeil était agité, mais je ne faisais rien, pour ne pas qu'il soit gêné, mais aussi parce que j'avais peur de me trahir si je devais à nouveau le réconforté. Il était certes un jeune homme, mais un jeune homme perdu. Et moi-même, je dois reconnaitre que j'avais du mal avec mes sentiments. De toute façon, il n'est surement pas attiré par quelqu'un comme moi, il doit me trouver trop vieux.

Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Ron et Ginny, et je les enviais. Je savais que pour Ron, il était un petit frère, mais pour Ginny? Je ne savais pas. Elle m'avait l'air bien proche de Luna, mais aussi d'Harry. Fred était venu me parler, me disant que même Ron remarquait que je regardais souvent Harry.

«- C'est vrai, je suis inquiet pour lui.

Pourquoi? Il a l'air fatigué, tu l'as pas violé au moins?

FRED!

Oh ça va, je rigole. Je crois qu'il est plus fragile qu'il n'y parait, mais aussi plus fort. Enfin, si je ne me trompe pas, il se pose beaucoup de questions sur lui en ce moment, comme par exemple sur sa sexualité. Georges me disait qu'il trouvait qu'Harry te regardes juste un peu trop souvent pour que se soit innocent, comme toi quoi. Et puis, vous vous perdez souvent dans le regard l'un de l'autre.

Mais, je ne voudrais pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Et puis s'il se pose des questions, c'est qu'il n'est pas sure.

C'est surtout qu'il est vierge, et il ne peut pas savoir tant qu'il n'a pas essayé. Hors je crois que pour le moment, c'est par toi qu'il est attiré. Et puis de toute façon tu ne risques rien, au pire il te voit comme un frère, et vous repassez à une relation normale.

Je ne suis pas sure mais bon, on verra ok?

Ok, comme tu veux.

La soirée ne fut que jeux et fous rires avec Fred et Georges, puis j'allais me coucher peu après Harry, mais je ne m'endormis pas. Quand il commença à s'agiter à cause d'un cauchemar, j'allais le réveiller, bien décidé à lui parler, au moins pour qu'il dorme mieux. Quand il commença à me serrer dans ses bras et à mettre sa tête dans mon cou, j'eu peur de ne pas me contrôler, mais préférais commencer à parler.

«- Tu sais, la guerre est finie, Bravo Charlie vraiment, ça, c'est une entrée en matière, enfin, continue, maintenant que tu as commencé, Tu dois laisser partir les fantômes, sinon tu n'arriveras à te reconstruire. Enfin, si vraiment tu as envie de te reconstruire, je t'en prie, n'abandonne pas

J'ai essayé Charlie non, n'abandonne pas, c'est tout frai! mais ils me manquent tellement, et puis, je me sens tellement responsable. C'est normal qu'ils te manquent, mais responsable? Merde, pourtant on a déjà du lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Tu n'y es pour rien Harry Hey, me regarde pas avec ce regard septique, c'est vrai, c'est Voldemort qui les a tués.

Mais si je n'avais pas été là…

Si tu n'avais pas été là, ils se seraient quand même battus, pour leur liberté Harry. Crois moi, s'il te plait.

Il se mit à pleurer contre moi, mais je prenais ça pour un bon signe, je pense qu'il pleurait vraiment leur mort cette fois, qu'il commençait à accepter la fin de cette guerre. Ces larmes s'arrêtèrent vite de couler, mais il ne se séparait pas de moi, au contraire, il reposait sa tête dans mon cou, et je du me retenir pour ne pas lui caresser les cheveux et la nuque, mais quand il me souffla un 'merci' avec son souffle dans mon cou, je ne pu retenir un frisson. Automatiquement, j'avais resserré ma prise sur lui, puis je m'étais allongé. Il se blotti alors bien dans mes bras, et dans ma tête, mille questions tournaient. Quand je sentis un baiser, tellement léger que je ne savais même pas s'il n'était pas le fruit de mon imagination, dans mon cou, je frissonnai de nouveau, bien que plus violement cette fois et je serrais le brun dans mes bras. Avant d'avoir pu réagir autrement, je sentais son souffle régulier qui m'indiquait qu'il dormait. Je souris, et cette fois j'en étais sûre, j'aime Harry Potter, et je ferais tout pour que ce soit réciproque.


	5. Chapter 5

Encore une fois, je me réveillais dans les bras de Charlie. Je le regardais dormir, il était tellement beau avec ce sourire. Il avait l'air tellement paisible, tellement heureux que je ne voulais pas le réveiller. Mais en même temps, quand je regardais son torse et revenais sur son visage, mon corps réagit d'une telle manière que je préférais préparer mes affaires pour aller prendre ma douche. Je m'éclipsais donc délicatement de ces bras, le regardais encore quelques minutes, juste le temps de le voir se tourner pour sentir mon oreiller, et je sortais de la chambre vers la salle de bain.

Sous la douche, je laissais ma tête se vider, mais j'eu besoin de mon amie la main pour faire passer la réaction que j'avais eu à mon réveille. A peine sortis de la douche, j'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la salle de bain et je rougis en voyant que c'était Charlie. Je pris en vitesse une serviette pour masquer la réaction de mon corps à la vue de cet homme en caleçon, bien que sa réaction soit sensiblement la même, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir encore plus.

«Je, euh … Jmedepeche, ne pus-je m'empêcher de baragouiner alors que je me retournais et enfilais un caleçon et mon jean»

J'entendis la porte se fermée, mais je me passais simplement un peu d'eau sur le visage, avant de mettre mon t-shirt, de coiffer un peu mes cheveux et de sortir. Charlie était toujours là, dans ses pensées, mais je prenais mon courage à deux mains, comme le griffondor que j'étais, et je lui dis«Euh, Charlie, mm… quand tu auras fini… est ce que… est-ce qu'on, euh mm, estcequ'onpourraitsparler? – Euh, oui, bien sure, attend moi dans la chambre.»

J'allais donc dans la chambre et m'asseyais au bureau. Je préférais éviter mon lit, j'avais trop peur des réactions de mon corps, mais j'étais nerveux. Je réfléchissais, essayant d'organiser mes pensées, mais je ne savais pas trop ce que je voulais dire à Charlie. J'essayais déjà de comprendre pour moi mes sentiments. Bon d'accord, j'étais attiré, mais étais-je amoureux?

Je sursautais au bruit de la porte qui se fermait, bon d'accord, j'étais complètement nerveux. Je respirais deux trois fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche, mais je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire. Décidant que de commencer par le début était toujours une bonne chose, je pris enfin la parole.

«D'abord je tiens à te dire merci pour hier et l'autre fois…, humm, ça m'a fait du bien, les deux fois mais…, euh, je suis désolé que tu m'ais vu comme ça.»

«Tout le monde a le droit de craquer et d'avoir des faiblesses, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, et tu n'as pas à me remercier non plus, à vrai, je dois dire que ça me plait de prendre soin de toi.»

«Euh? Tu… - Oui, je suis gay et je dois dire que tu es très attirant, si c'est là ta question?»

Il rougit mais j'ai la bouche ouverte et encore une fois, je n'arrive pas à parler. Mon cerveau est resté bloqué sur le fait qu'il me trouvait attirant. Bon, quand mes capacités reviennent, je deviens très rouge, puis je fini par baragouiner quelque chose que même moi ne comprend pas avant de finalement me reprendre.

«Je suis flatté, vraiment. Tu es génial Charlie. Et très attirant aussi. Mais… j'ai… je n'ai pas…je n'ai aucune expérience.»

J'avais fait une pause entre chaque phrase et je devais avoir mis bien deux minutes pour dire tout ça. Je voyais bien que Charlie était mal à l'aise, mais en fait, je ne savais pas du tout quoi faire. Et sans vraiment que j'en ai conscience, Charlie s'approcha de moi et commença à m'embrasser. Alors je réagis, je lui rendis son baiser. Bref, c'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparions. Et alors sans réfléchir, sans même qu'on se soit consulter, je lui prends la main et on va à la cuisine prendre un petit déjeuner.

Ce baiser, il m'avait comme insufflé des ailes. J'étais libre et heureux, pour la première fois de ma vie, je sentais que j'avais le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Juste avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, Charlie me souffla à l'oreille d'agir naturellement, qu'on verrait si on ressent le besoin de l'annoncer ou au contraire de se cacher. On se lâchait donc la main et on entrait, commençant une discussion somme toute très banale au terrier: les Cannons de Chudley allaient-ils oui ou non avoir une bonne équipe cette année-là. Je saluais Mrs Weasley et prenais mon petit déjeuner, attendant Ron, comme tous les matins.

Cependant, après le petit-déj', mon meilleur ami n'étant pas encore réveiller, je proposais à Charlie un tour en balais. Je vis son visage heureux, mais je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi il me demandait si j'avais déjà emmener quelqu'un volé sur mon balai. Voulait-il l'essayer? Ah non, il veut voler avec moi, sur un seul balai! Bah, c'est partit!

La balade en balais avec Charlie derrière moi était… exceptionnelle et inoubliable. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous arrêtions à l'ombre d'un bois, en profitant pour nous embrasser un peu et pouvoir être dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis nous sommes repartis, moi derrière Charlie cette fois, et je peux dire que c'est flippant. Je n'avais jamais été passager sur un balai, et je ne voulais plus jamais l'être. J'ai tellement l'habitude de conduire que ça me faisait trop étrange.

De retour dans la maison, je vois que Ron fini son petit-déjeuner, Charlie nous laisse alors, aidant sa mère à préparer le mariage de son aîné. D'ailleurs Ginny, Luna, Ron et moi aidions aussi, l'évènement étant la semaine suivante. Le midi, je profitais de la pause de tout le monde pour demander si on pouvait passer une journée au chemin de Traverse, ayant besoin d'une tenue pour le mariage. Il fut prévu que Charlie et moi y allions le lendemain pendant que Ron allait chez la tante Murielle qui devait aussi accueillir des invités. Charlie ayant lui aussi besoin d'une tenue, ensuite nous devions acheter quelques décorations manquantes.

Le soir, j'étais assez gêné au moment d'aller nous coucher, pas sûre de se que Charlie voulait. Quand il s'installa simplement comme d'habitude dans son lit, je décidais de me lancer et m'installais dans ses bras, éteignant les lumières d'un mouvement de baguette. Je respirais doucement son odeur afin de me sentir bien avant de dormir. Et effectivement, je passais une nuit calme, des plus reposantes, même si je fus le premier réveillé, juste à l'aube. J'en profitais alors pour observer encore Charlie, toujours paisible dans son sommeil. Même si on voyait qu'il avait 25 ans, ses traits de visage légèrement doux, son sourire même dans son sommeil montraient son côté taquin, farceur, un peu rebelle aussi.

Quand j'entendis Molly descendre, je décidais de le réveiller doucement. En effet, je lui caressais délicatement le visage, puis je l'embrassais légèrement, jusqu'à recevoir une réponse à mes baisers.

«- Bonjour Charlie, dis-je doucement, comme si j'avais peur de troublé la tranquillité.

Bonjour Harry, ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

Euh, une petite demi-heure. Ta mère est descendue, donc je pensais te réveiller et aller prendre une douche, si on veut pouvoir se prélasser un peu sur le chemin de Traverse et tout faire…

Oui, t'as raison, je descends manger alors.»

Il me fit un baiser avant de mettre un t-shirt et sortir, comme tous les matins. Moi, je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, puis j'allais manger et nous allions enfin sur le chemin, nous prenant la main dès que nous arrivions dans l'allée sorcière, moi avec un charme d'intimité qui faisait qu'on ne me prêtait pas attention.


	6. Chapter 6

Je me réveillais heureux en me demandant pourquoi, puis je me souvins de la veille, et je fus déçu de constater qu'Harry n'était plus dans mes bras, cependant, sa place était encore chaude, et j'entendais la porte se refermer. Je soupirais en me demandant s'il regrettait le peu qu'il avait fait, peut-être était-il gêné, quoi qu'il ait déjà dormit dans mes bras. Raa, je me pose trop de questions dès le matin, j'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

Je prenais mes affaires et allais dans la salle de bain, mais quand j'ouvris la porte, je restais simplement à observer le corps nu, puis à moitié recouvert d'Harry. Oui bon d'accord, j'étais bloqué sur place, comme stupéfixer, sauf que j'avais un bon début d'excitation. Seulement, je trouvais Harry adorable quand il rougissait.

«Je, euh … jmedepeche, baragouina-t-il en s'habillant, et je refermais alors la porte, réalisant que si je restais là à l'observer, je risquais d'aller beaucoup trop vite.»

Cependant, après avoir fermé la porte, je ne bougeais pas, conscient que s'il avait eu une telle réaction, c'est que Fred avait raison, Harry était attiré par moi. Bon, déjà, là, je me posais moins de questions. La porte s'ouvrit et Harry commença à me parler avant que je réagisse. J'entendais seulement qu'il me parlait très vite, et je ne sais pas trop comment je compris qu'il voulait me parler après ma douche. Je lui dis d'attendre dans la chambre avant d'aller enfin dans la salle de bain, régler mon petit problème et m'habiller plus convenablement. Je passais un peu plus de temps que d'habitude à m'arranger et j'eus l'impression dérangeante d'être un ado avant son premier rendez-vous. Merde, j'avais déjà eu des flirts, et même des histoires plus sérieuses, alors pourquoi j'avais cette impression?

Je retournais dans ma chambre, et souris en voyant Harry sursauté au bruit de la porte. Après qu'il ait tenté plusieurs fois de parler, il finit par dire

«D'abord je tiens à te dire merci pour hier et l'autre fois…, humm, ça m'a fait du bien, les deux fois mais…, euh, je suis désolé que tu m'ais vu comme ça.»

«Tout le monde a le droit de craquer et d'avoir des faiblesses, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça, et tu n'as pas à me remercier non plus, à vrai, je dois dire que ça me plait de prendre soin de toi.»

«Euh? Tu…»

Je devinais ce qu'il voulait dire rien qu'à sa tête, et je décidais de répondre à ces interrogations sans toute fois aller trop loin.

«Oui, je suis gay et je dois dire que tu es très attirant, si c'est là ta question?»

L'attente après ça fut interminable, mais il finit par dire «Je suis flatté, vraiment. Tu es génial Charlie. Et très attirant aussi. Mais… j'ai… je n'ai pas…je n'ai aucune expérience.»

Même s'il avait été long à le dire, ma joie augmentait au fur et à mesure, de même que mon stress. J'au plusieurs fois peur qu'il me repousse et quand il finit par m'avouer son manque d'expérience, je crois qu'à ce moment-là, j'aurais pu atteindre le paradis tellement j'étais heureux.

Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je m'approchais, et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Juste un contact léger. Mais Harry approfondit le contact et c'est à bout de souffle que nous nous séparions. Il me prit la main, alors à ce moment là, nous n'avions pas besoin de mots, puis nous descendîmes manger.

Ca faisant longtemps qu'un simple baiser ne m'avait pas mis dans cet état, mais je décidais de laisser à Harry le temps de réaliser ces actes, aussi lui soufflais-je d'agir naturellement, qu'on n'était pas obliger de se montrer maintenant, et lui lâchais-je la main. J'embrayais ensuite sur une discussion quidditch à voix haute, tout en saluant ma mère qui était déjà à la cuisine.

Après le petit-déj', j'allais sortir m'ennuyer comme d'habitude quand Harry me proposa une balade aérienne. Je trouvais l'idée excellente, mais voulais aussi profiter de cette initiative pour passer un moment privilégier.

«- T'as déjà pris des passagers sur ton éclair de feu?

Non, jamais, tu veux l'essayer?

Non, je veux monter avec toi!

Bah, ok, je monte le chercher, attend-moi.»

La promenade fut fantastique, mais le retour à la maison le fut moins. En effet, comme Ron était debout, je décidais de laisser Harry et d'aider ma mère. La journée se passa donc séparés, mais j'étais impatient d'être au lendemain, une journée entière, rien qu'avec Harry, sur le chemin de Traverse.

Le soir, je sentis une gêne de sa part quand nous nous couchions, alors je lui fis simplement un baiser avant de m'allonger dans mon lit. Apparemment, ce n'était pas de son goût puisqu'il vit se nicher entre mes bras et éteignit la lumière, simplement la tête au creux de mon épaule, une main sur mon ventre. J'entourais mon bras autour de sa taille, lui embrassant le sommet du crâne avant de glisser vers le sommeil, un sourire aux lèvres. Sourire que je retrouvais au réveil grâce aux douces caresses et attentions de mon cadet, qui me procura le plus doux des réveils, en m'embrassant tendrement. J'allais manger tant qu'il prenait sa douche, puis nous inversions les rôles avant d'aller sur le chemin de Traverse où je lui pris la main.


	7. Chapter 7

On commença par aller chez Mrs Guipure pour nos tenues, et nous restions presque une heure et demi dans le magasin, mais on savait à quoi s'attendre, donc on se pressa de sortir et allions commencer les courses que Molly nous avait demandé. A midi, nous faisions une pause et nous arrêtions dans un petit restaurant assez chic. Là aller commencer notre calvaire. On s'asseyait et commençait à manger tranquillement, heureux, nous racontions quelques aventures assez drôles quand Dean et Seamus arrivèrent. J'étais content de les revoir, Charlie les invita à s'assoir et on continua à raconter nos histoires, tout se passait bien. Puis, je vis quelqu'un venir saluer Charlie, et celui-ci se tendre, même si c'était presque imperceptible. Je commençais à me poser des questions quand je le vis s'assoir sans aucune gêne à côté de Charlie, le collant. Là, c'était moi qui me crispais, il était beaucoup trop proche et beaucoup trop familier avec lui.

«-Euh, Marc, c'est toujours très sympa de te voir mais vois-tu, j'étais en train de manger avec des amis et je suis assez pressé, alors si tu veux bien… y a d'autres tables libres plus loin.

Mais chéri, ça me fait plaisir de manger avec toi.

Premièrement, ne m'appelle plus 'chéri' ça fait longtemps que tu n'en a plus le droit et deuxièmement, moi, je n'ai pas envi de manger avec toi.

Là je bouillonnais, il l'appelait chéri, non mais, il allait voir ce minus.

- Bah, mon cœur, tu ne nous présente pas? C'est vrai, ce n'est pas gentil de renvoyer les gens comme ça. Quoique, je comprends, on passe un tellement bon moment, pas besoin de le gâcher avec des gens qui se pensent indispensables au bonheur d'autrui.

Bon, faut que je me calme, vu la tête de Dean et Seamus, ils ont l'air de prendre ça pour une blague, tant mieux, je ne sais pas trop ce que veux Charlie

- Et toi, tu prends pour qui? Charlie et moi on se connait tu devais encore être au berceau, alors te mêle pas de nos affaires.

- Oh excusez-moi Môssieur je me crois le bienvenu, mais là, je crois qu'en faite vous déranger légèrement.

- Eh bien, chéri, j'adore te voir aussi jaloux! Ajouta Charlie en appuyant sur le chéri.

- Mais, mon amour, je ne suis pas jaloux, seulement on a déjà pas beaucoup de temps et voix-tu, j'espérais passer une bonne journée, ce qui me semble compromis.

Le Marc s'en alla et Dean et Seamus éclatèrent de rire. Moi, je continuais de bouillonner.

Trop fort 'Ry comment tu lui as rabattu son clapet.

Le repas se termina vite après ça, et nous repartions dans les magasins à la recherche de tel ou tel accessoire, hélas, ce Marc semblait être têtu, et quand nous le croisions de nouveau une heure plus tard, il embrassa Charlie, ce qui me fit fulminé. Cette fois je ne m'en mêlais pas, Charlie ayant réagit avant moi, mais le trouble qui apparu sur son visage l'espace d'un instant me fit mal.

On repartit, mais Charlie restait troublé, et la fin de l'après-midi fut beaucoup moins plaisante que la matinée. J'avais compris, d'après leur conversation que Marc était un ex, qu'il l'aurait trompé et que c'est pour ça que Charlie était partit, seulement voilà, ils travaillaient ensemble et apparemment ce Marc était bien décidé à le reconquérir.

Ce qui me faisais le plus mal c'est que Charlie ne me parlais pas, il était simplement là, mélancolique, mais n'ayant même pas essayé d'expliquer le geste de son collègue. En plus, il était invité au mariage de Bill et faisait partie de ceux qui dormiraient au Terrier.

On rentrait en milieu d'après-midi, sans avoir parlé depuis que Marc l'avait embrassé. J'allais alors aider Ron dans le jardin, évitant Charlie le reste de la journée. Au repas du soir, je parlais avec Luna et Ginny, évitant autant que possible d'écouter la conversation de Charlie et des jumeaux alors que j'aurais diablement voulu m'expliquer avec Charlie pour apaiser ce malaise.

Finalement épuisé et déprimé par cette journée, j'allais me coucher tout de suite après le repas, prenant mon album photo, je laissais quelques larmes coulées en imaginant ce que ma mère aurait pu me dire dans une telle situation. Enervé de vouloir les conseils de quelqu'un que je n'avais finalement pas connu, je laissais tomber mon album et m'endormais, espérant avoir rêvé cette journée et me réveiller dans les bras de Charlie, insouciant et heureux.


	8. Chapter 8

Chez Mrs Guipure, je ne pu m'empêcher d'observer Harry, et je me rendis compte que je serais jaloux des regards qu'il attirerait forcément. Nous nous baladions main dans la main encore, en parlant de tout de rien, tout en achetant les divers accessoires demandés par ma mère. Nous nous arrêtions pour manger, assez rapidement rejoints par Dean et Seamus, mais je les trouvais assez amusant et le plaisir était clairement inscrit sur le visage d'Harry, aussi les invitais-je à s'assoir.

Ce bonheur était sans compter mon premier amour, Marc, qui vint s'incruster alors qu'on mangeait tranquillement. Je me tendais, imperceptiblement puisque Marc n'avait rien vu, mais j'espérais qu'il ne resterait pas. Et surtout, j'espérais qu'il me laisserait tranquille pour cette fois, je ne voulais pas qu'il me drague devant Harry, ou qu'il fasse une allusion à notre relation passé.

Evidement, il y fit allusion, et je vis Harry assez en colère, cependant, avant que j'ai put répondre à ces avances, Harry lui fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu, et bien qu'il montra notre relation, je vis que ces amis ne le prenais que comme une blague.

Le repas se termina encore joyeusement, et nous repartions tranquillement. J'étais reconnaissant à Harry de ne pas essayer de comprendre, je ne volais pas en parler. Enfin, ça, c'était avant qu'on ne croise de nouveau Marc, sui cette fois-ci m'embrassa carrément. Non mais, de quel droit se permettait-il ce geste? Ne m'avait-il pas fait assez souffrir. Je le rembarrais automatiquement, puis lui tournais le dos et repartis acheter ce qu'il manquait, oubliant tout ce qui m'entourais, tentant d'oublier cette douleur quand je l'avais vu avec un autre. Ce n'est qu'au moment de rentrer au Terrier que je fis réellement attention à Harry qui était toujours à côté de moi. Je n'avais pas la force de m'expliquer, pas encore, et je ne savais pas comment agir, aussi le fis-je simplement passé avant moi dans la cheminée pour rentrer au Terrier.

Je le vis s'éloigner immédiatement, puis m'éviter tout le reste de la journée, même pendant le repas, il ne s'intéressa pas à notre conversation, préférant parler avec Ginny et Luna. D'un côté, je le comprenais, mais je voyais bien qu'il était blessé par mon attitude et ça me fit mal.

Quand il alla se coucher, j'hésitais entre le suivre et lui laisser le temps de faire semblant de dormir. Finalement, je préférais lui laisser du temps, et Bill m'engagea dans une conversation beaucoup plus longue que prévu. C'est deux heures plus tard que j'allais enfin me coucher, mais je m'étonnais que la lumière soit toujours allumée. M'avait-il attendu? En rentrant dans la chambre, j'eus un sourire attendrit en voyant qu'il serrait l'oreiller qui m'avait servit deux fois. Cependant, je me senti un peu coupable en voyant les traces de larmes, jusqu'à ce que je vois l'album ouvert au sol, là où je vis des photos de ses parents. Je fermais l'album, lui remontais les couvertures sur lui et essuyais les traces de larmes avant de me changer et d'aller à mon tour me coucher. La journée avait été épuisante, et j'espérais franchement que le mariage de mon frère se passe bien, malgré la présence de Marc. J'espérais surtout qu'Harry ne m'en voudrait pas trop. Incapable de m'endormir, je me relevais, me mettais au bureau pour écrire une lettre d'excuse et la déposée sur l'oreiller qu'il serrait dans ses bras. Je me recouchais et éteignais définitivement la lumière, me laissant enfin partir vers le pays des rêves.


	9. Chapter 9

Le lendemain je me réveillais le jour à peine levé, avec les couvertures sur moi, une lettre sur l'oreiller que je serrais. J'eus tout d'abord envi de jeter cette lettre, ne sachant pas si j'avais réellement envi d'en connaitre son contenu. Cependant, en me relevant, je le vis, toujours en train de dormir, mais sans sourire cette fois. Il avait l'air un peu anxieux aussi, alors je décidais de lire la lettre. Je m'installais à son bureau, me mettant inconsciemment dans la même position que lui la veille. Et je commençais à lire. Le parchemin gardait la trace de quelques larmes qu'il avait laissé couler. Dans cette lettre, il expliquait que même s'il ne l'aimait plus, Charlie avait eu du mal à se remettre de sa relation avec Marc, car il était le premier pour qui il avait véritablement eu des sentiments. Cependant, après la trahison de celui-ci, Charlie avait refusé de le revoir et seul le fait qu'il était devenu un collègue.

J'étais perdu, et quelque part j'avais peur que notre relation qui venait tout juste de commencer puisse finir de la même façon. En tout cas, on peut dire qu'elle avait bien mal commencée, et je me demandais si ça valait que je fasse des efforts si je devais finalement en souffrir.

Voldemort était enfin mort, et je ne voulais qu'un peu de calme et d'amour. Bien sûre, Charlie me plaisait beaucoup, et il avait été là pour moi, avec mes cauchemars. On avait même passé une très bonne matinée sur le chemin de Traverse, et sa lettre m'avait touchée.

Finalement, la fatigue reprit le dessus et je me rendormais la lettre dans la main, mes vêtements préparés au pied de mon lit. Environ une heure plus tard, Charlie me réveillait, me faisant prendre conscience de l'agitation dans la maison. Il était temps de se lever.

Je pris rapidement ma douche, avalais un toast rapidement avant de sortir préparer le jardin pour le mariage le lendemain. La pause déjeuner fut bienvenue, et mon cœur commença à accélérer quand je vis que Charlie était à côté de moi. Tout le repas durant, nos mains se frôlèrent sans que je sache si c'était vraiment ce que je voulais, mais mon corps semblait décidé à répondre à mon cœur et non ma raison.

Je profitais de l'après-midi pour mettre mes idées au clair. Je savais que mon attitude de la veille montrait ma jalousie, et je détestais cette idée. Je n'avais pas l'intention d'étouffer qui que ce soit, et j'avais peur de souffrir inutilement si je me révélais jaloux. Seulement il avait été clair que c'était un ex de Charlie, et il le draguait sans vergogne, et Charlie lui-même avait été distant avec moi après ça. Ou peut-être me faisais-je des idées, peut être avais-je exagéré?

Ne trouvant pas de réponses, je décidais d'observer le lendemain, et en attendant, de laisser les choses venir. Pourtant, rien ne se passa. Fleur et ses parents arrivèrent dans la fin de l'après-midi, nous mangions et allions nous coucher. Ron passa dans la chambre, et nous parlions comme à Poudlard, Charlie intervenant naturellement, comme l'aurait fait Neville s'il avait été là. Je m'endormis pendant une discussion pourtant passionnante sur le quidditch.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais frais et bien reposer. Il était tôt, le soleil ne se levait même pas encore, mais je savais que je serais incapable de me rendormir. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas sortir de la chambre, le salon étant occupé par Mr et Mrs Weasley le temps que les Delacourt restent au Terrier. Je m'assis donc au bureau, un parchemin étalé devant moi, un crayon en main. Je commençais par laisser ma main me guider, puis je finis par faire un portrait. On voyait que c'était une scène que j'avais vraiment vu, et au-delà du visage qui n'était pas encore identifiable à part les contours, on sentait que l'artiste avait une grande tendresse pour la personne dessinée, on pouvait presque voir l'amour se dégager du portrait. Peu à peu, le visage apparut, et je souris en voyant que c'était Charlie que j'avais dessiné, alors qu'à l'origine, je ne savais pas quoi faire.

Je sursautai quand Charlie me fis remarquer que j'avais du talent. Apparemment, il avait lu le dessin comme il avait été fait, car il m'embrassa, juste un baiser plein de tendresse, empli de nos doutes mutuels. Nous allions prendre notre petit-déjeuner, puis j'utilisais la salle de bain et allais m'habiller dans la chambre, laissant la place aux autres.

La matinée, Charlie et moi ne nous voyons plus, Ron et moi accueillant les invités, Charlie aidant son frère à se préparer, puisqu'il était le témoin. J'accueilli Marc un peu plus froidement que les autres, mais personne ne remarqua rien. Ensuite, Ron e moi nous asseyons enfin quand la cérémonie commença. La fête ensuite fut superbe. Bien sûre, je commençais par passer du temps avec Ron, Hermione qui revenait enfin, Ginny et Luna. Mais quand chacun partit danser, j'allais vers Charlie et les jumeaux. Là, la soirée pris une allure différente, Charlie et moi dansions, et sur le coup, rien d'autre ne semblait exister. Quand je repris conscience du monde qui nous entourait, Marc nous regardait d'un air jaloux. Les rôles étaient inversés, mais étrangement, ça me laissa indifférent, j'étais simplement heureux de constater que mes sentiments étaient partagés, et mes questions s'envolaient enfin. La nuit se passa une nouvelle fois dans les bras l'un de l'autre, profitant simplement de la tendresse que nous ressentions pour l'autre.


	10. Chapter 10

Je me réveillais un peu difficilement, sans aucune envie de me lever. Je m'étirais et me levais finalement, observant machinalement le lit habituellement inoccupé quand je me levais. Cette fois, Harry était encore là, ma lettre à la main. Je souris brièvement à cette vue. Il était vraiment adorable. Me ressaisissant rapidement, je partis prendre une douche avant de le réveiller.

Je le laissais se préparé et descendais prendre mon petit-déj' avant d'aider ma mère toute la matinée. Durant le déjeuner, nous étions l'un à côté de l'autre, et je décidais de le laisser venir vers moi s'il en avait envie, ou sinon d'attendre un moment en privé. Je fus étonné la première fois que je senti à peine un frôlement sur ma main, mais comme il se reproduisit plusieurs fois pendant le repas, je me disais qu'Harry m'avait pardonné, pourtant il ne semblait pas savoir lui-même.

L'après-midi, comme nous étions tous dans le jardin pour finir de le préparer, et je profitais de chaque occasion pour observer Harry et réfléchir encore à notre situation. Tout aurait été plus simple si on n'avait pas croisé Marc, pourtant je ne l'aimais plus, il m'avait fait trop souffrir. D'un autre côté, je ne ressentais pas la même chose pour Harry que ce que ça avait été pour Marc, plus de tendresse, et peut-être aussi plus d'amour. Le désir n'était bien sûre pas absent, mais presque secondaire, pourtant depuis bientôt deux ans, j'avais une vie plus que débridée niveau sexe.

La soirée, maman était angoissée, mais sinon, chacun était impatient. Les parents de Fleur et sa famille étaient tous arrivé dans l'après-midi, ils se révélaient assez agréables, et nous allions tous nous coucher tôt. Cependant, Ron passa un temps dans la chambre, où nous parlions tous les trois, comme je le faisais souvent avec les jumeaux. Ron finit par partir quand on se rendit compte qu'Harry c'était tout simplement endormis sur ses couvertures. On voyait qu'il avait lutté pour rester réveillé, mais que le sommeil avait gagné la partie.

Le lendemain en me réveillant, je vis de la lumière à mon bureau, pourtant le jour se levais à peine. Je me glissais derrière Harry pour voir ce qu'il faisait, et mon souffle fut coupé par le dessin que je voyais. Si j'avais un doute avant, ce dessin ne me le permettait plus. J'étais représenté d'une telle manière… j'avais l'impression d'être face à un miroir, mais en même temps, on voyait presque l'amour comme si c'était une présence. Je ne pu m'empêcher de remarquer à voix haute le talent du brun, puis je l'embrassais, avec toute l'affection que j'avais pour lui. Nous descendîmes manger, puis j'aidais mon frère à se préparer. A vrai dire, il me questionna beaucoup, apparemment, il avait vu que j'étais amoureux, mais pas de qui. Il me fit promettre de danser avec Harry après que je le lui ai révéler.

La soirée était déjà entamée quand je tins ma promesse faite à mon frère. Et sur le coup, je me perdis dans ses yeux émeraudes, et plus rien ne comptait. Je remarquais bien les regards jaloux suite à ça, mais nous finissions la soirée ensemble, et nous allions nos coucher heureux, simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore une fois.


	11. Chapter 11

Ce chapitre est du point de vue de nos deux héros (Harry et Charlie) Quand la scène est du _PDV Harry, __elle sera en italique, _et le PDV Charlie en souligné, le neutre sera en normal

_Je me réveillais doucement, et dans la brume de mon esprit encore endormi, je me sentais bien, en sécurité. Je sentais une douce chaleur venir d'à côté de moi, une sensation de peau contre ma peau. Contre ma peau? Ah oui, c'est vrai, Charlie et moi nous sommes couchés, juste en boxer et je me suis endormi immédiatement. J'ouvre doucement les yeux, m'habituant à la pénombre, d'après la lumière qui filtre de sous la porte et de derrière les rideaux, je dirais qu'il est encore tôt. Mais je n'ai plus sommeil. Je n'ai jamais beaucoup dormi alors…_

_J'en profite pour regarder Charlie, encore. Je le trouve tellement beau dans son sommeil, non en fait, c'est tout le temps que je le trouve beau. Doucement, afin de ne pas le réveiller, je bouge délicatement afin de bouger les quelques mèches qui cachent son visage. Ses cheveux sont doux, sa peau aussi, constatais-je en redessinant les contours de son visage de mes doigts. __Il bouge alors, se collant plus à moi, mettant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule. Je me tourne alors totalement vers lui, et je sens qu'il sort du sommeil: son visage bouge. Il recule doucement la tête, un éclair de compréhension passe sur son visage avant que je vois son sourire, un sourire amoureux. Alors je sourie aussi, puis je l'embrasse et repose sa tête sur mon épaule._

Je sens sur mon visage comme la caresse du vent, pourtant il me semble bien que je sois rentré dans mon lit hier? Oui, je me vois parfaitement me coucher avec Harry, et m'endormir avec lui dans mes bras. Oh, Harry dans mes bras, peut-être est-il réveillé? En ouvrant les yeux, l'expression que je vois sur son visage ne peut être décrite que comme de l'amour pure.

«- **Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.**

**Non, c'est agréable, dès le réveil**** voir une telle expression sur un visage**, me répond Charlie.

**Oh, ravi que ça te plaise. Mais il est encore tôt, tu peux encore dormir si tu veux, tout le monde dors encore.**

**Non, pas toi.**

**Bah, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil.**

**Oui, mais je suis réveillé maintenant, alors, tu proposes quoi?**

**Y a plein de monde chez toi, on ne peut pas sortir de ta chambre.**

**Et bien, restons ici»**

_Il reprend alors mes lèvres, se levant légèrement et me faisant basculer sous lui._

**«- Charlie, qu'est-ce que tu veux?**

**Te dire bonjour mon amour.**

**Bonjour à toi aussi, soufflais-je en rigolant.»**

J'essaie de le faire taire, et la première pensée qui me vient est de l'embrasser.

Charlie serrait dans ses bras Harry, l'embrassant comme seuls deux amoureux peuvent le faire, avec passion et tendresse, fougue mais douceur. Harry commença à caresser le dos de son aîné, puis fit glisser ses mains sur son torse, cherchant les points sensible sur ce dernier. Charlie lui, fit descendre sa bouche dans le cou de son amour, l'embrassant, puis le léchant et enfin le mordillant jusqu'à lui faire un suçon juste sous l'oreille, se délectant des légers gémissements d'Harry, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'il lui répondait par d'autre gémissement, quelques peu étouffés sur la peau de son amant.

Charlie commença alors les caresses sur le torse d'Harry tout en reprenant ses lèvres, Harry lui se laissa faire un moment, ne sachant pas comment poursuivre et manquant de concentration pour penser. Posant de légers baisers sur tout le visage, Charlie caressa les côtes particulièrement sensibles d'Harry, puis pinça ses boutons de chairs, érigés par l'excitation. Puis, joueur, il descendit ses mains sur les cuisses de son futur amant, attrapant le boxer par le bas et le faisant glisser en frôlant les cuisses, puis les genoux et enfin les tibias du plus jeune. En remontant, il caressa les mollets, l'intérieur du genou et l'intérieur de la cuisse, effleurant le sexe gonflé de son amour, en profitant pour observer son corps fin, musclé, et son visage où le plaisir et l'attente étaient visibles.

Il remonta sur son visage, lui embrassant doucement les lèvres, mais Harry, impatient, approfondit le baiser et recommença à caresser le torse du plus vieux. Puis, s'empourprant légèrement, mais bien décidé à passer au stade supérieur, il prit doucement le sexe du rouquin et commença à le masturber. Cependant, en vengeance et quelque peu joueur lui aussi, il allait très lentement, bougeant à peine sa main. Puis, l'hésitation reprit le dessus, et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il regarda Charlie dans les yeux, son interrogation pleinement visible.

Charlie prit alors lui aussi le membre de son amant, puis commença des caresses légères, juste pour titiller la peau sensible, il appuya de plus en plus ses caresses, finissant par masturber franchement le brun qui imitait ses gestes. Décidant d'aller plus loin, Charlie stoppa ses mouvements, se releva et se plaça entre les jambes du brun. Il se baissa lentement vers le membre rouge et gonflé, et passa sa langue dessus, juste pour gouter, puis il l'engloutit, écoutant les gémissements et petits cris du plus jeune. Il avala les fruits du premier orgasme de son amant, et commença à lécher les bourses et l'anus du plus jeune, commençant ainsi sa préparation.

Harry lui était partit au pays du plaisir, ne profitant même pas des nouvelles sensations que lui procurait la langue de Charlie sur son intimité. Il commença seulement à se 'réveiller' quand il sentit un doigt commencer à le pénétrer. Le plaisir ressentit précédemment enlevait la douleur, mais la sensation, sans être désagréable, n'était pas franchement agréable. Puis il sentit le doigt bouger en lui, détendant petit à petit ses muscles, permettant à Charlie d'insérer un deuxième doigt. Harry grimaça un peu, donc le roux reprit l'érection du plus petit, et amorça des mouvements de ciseau dans son corps. Quand il le sentit suffisamment détendu, il ajouta un troisième doigt, dont Harry ne s'aperçu de la présence que par les sensations électriques décuplées qu'il ressentait.

Le jugeant bien préparé, Charlie se lubrifia, puis entra en son amant par de petites poussées, s'immobilisant une fois entièrement rentré dans le fourreau de chair.

_Oh, que c'est bon ces doigts, mais le sexe, ça fait quand même mal, mais c'est l'extase dès qu'il touche ce point en moi._

Ca y est, j'y suis, c'est tellement bon, et Harry est tellement beau, mais je dois attendre que la douleur passe, quoi que, là, le plaisir semble bien présent.

Commençant par des petits mouvements, pour ne pas blesser son amour, Charlie commença un va-et-vient doux, cependant assez rapide, auquel Harry se mêla rapidement et qui les fit jouir tout les deux assez rapidement, Charlie se répandant au plus profond d'Harry et Harry, entre leur deux corps, dans la main de Charlie.

_C'est tellement merveilleux, je me sens tellement bien là, je pourrais rester ici des jours entiers ça me dérangerais pas._

Harry à l'air tellement bien, il a été fabuleux, j'ai vraiment du mal à croire que c'était sa première fois.

Ils s'endormirent tout les deux après que Charlie se soit retiré d'Harry, pendant une petite heure, après laquelle ils allèrent prendre une douche, ensemble mais sage. Quand ils sortirent de la salle de bain, la maison commença à s'agiter, signe d'une nouvelle journée au Terrier. Maintenant tous les deux sure de leur choix, Harry et Charlie annoncèrent leur couple au petit-déjeuner.

**Voilà, j'ai eu un peu de mal à écrire le ****lemon****, alors s'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'essaierais d'être plus rapide pour poster la suite.**


	12. Chapter 12

J'étais bien, là, passant un moment tranquille juste Charlie et moi dans la forêt. Je commençais à m'apercevoir des désavantages d'une famille nombreuse : peu d'intimité, peu d'espace personnel et peu de temps libre. Ca faisait quelques jours que Charlie et moi étions officiellement ensembles, et il me semblait que chacun cherchait à nous garder constamment séparés. Heureusement, nous partagions la même chambre, et le plus souvent, le même lit. Comme j'étais souvent le premier réveillé dans la maison, même si je dormais beaucoup mieux, je faisais en sorte que personne ne puisse nous surprendre dans le même lit.

Tu sais Harry, je suis juste en vacances, et… enfin, je retourne travailler la semaine prochaine.

Je sais Charlie.

Mais j'ai quand même beaucoup de temps libre, alors ça te dirait de découvrir la Roumanie pendant deux semaines ?

Tu rigoles ?

Non.

Si c'est toi le guide, j'adorerai.

Alors, ok, on reviendra le dernier week-end d'août et tu passeras les deniers jours ici ?

Et bien, je pensais peut-être passer quelques jours chez ma tante, ou à Londres, j'aimerais mettre les choses au clair avec eux.

J'ai comme l'impression que tu cherches les ennuis, mais si tu en as besoin… n'hésite jamais à m'écrire.

Oh, je sens qu'Hedwige va finir par vouloir se cacher par tous les moyens.

Et bien, je t'enverrais Dark chaque fois qu'elle fatiguera.

Ok.

La semaine passa très vite, on avait prévenue les autres que j'avais décidé de visiter la Roumanie et que je reviendrais pour le dernier week-end d'août. Juste avant notre départ, Hermione me conseilla de ne rien faire que je pourrais regretter. Je lui fis un clin d'œil avec un sourire, et elle comprit que je ne regretterais rien.

Alors 'Ry, t'en pense quoi ? me demanda Charlie quand on eut fait le tour de son appartement.

C'est génial, t'es tout prêt de ton travail, et je pourrais toujours me promener en ville si je m'ennuie. Sinon, il y a la forêt qui m'a l'air attirante.

N'oublie pas de me consacrer un peu de temps quand même !

Tout ton temps libre si tu veux.

On s'embrassa, puis il me fit quand même visiter les alentours. Manquant définitivement de chance, nous croisions Marc quelques minutes avant de rentrer, mais Charlie le salua simplement avant de passer son chemin. Marc me jeta un regard assassin avant de lui aussi reprendre sa route, et je rejoignais Charlie, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Les premiers jours, je restais simplement me reposer dans l'appartement, puis je commençais à aller me promener surtout dans les bois. En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment envie de voir du monde, et la forêt était magnifique.



Charlie m'emmena visiter quelques endroits plus éloignés, mais je passais dans l'ensemble le meilleur mois de ma vie : je me réveillais tous les matins dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime, personne ne me harcelait, et j'acceptais enfin la fin de la guerre et ses conséquences.

Ca va me paraître long tout ce temps sans toi, dis-je la veille de notre retour au Terrier.

On s'écrira, et ce n'est que pour un an.

Oui, mais je devrais bien continuer mes études après, je n'ai plus envie d'être auror, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais faire.

Tu as un an pour y réfléchir.

Je pourrais peut-être me lancer dans la recherche, ainsi, je pourrais habiter où je veux, il me suffirait simplement d'aller dans les bibliothèques pour avoir ce que je veux. Et monter un labo à domicile ne doit pas poser trop de problème.

Recherche dans quel domaine ?

J'aimerais bien comprendre ce qui détermine qui est sorcier et qui ne l'est pas.

J'ai bien peur que tu ne passes ta vie dessus sans jamais rien trouver, mais quoi que tu fasses, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Attendons déjà de voir si notre relation résiste à la distance.

Et si on profitait de nos derniers instants d'intimité ?

Il m'embrassa passionnément, puis on commença à se caresser, et on fini par faire l'amour une bonne partie de la nuit.

Nous étions sous la douche, nos affaires presque prêtes, et Charlie commença à me caresser.

Charlie, arrête, on va être en retard si tu continues et ta mère va s'inquiéter !

Ca ne te plaît pas ?

Tu sais bien que si, mais … hmm. Charlie, arr… arrête !

D'accord.

Il se retourna et se savonna, et je n'étais plus si sûr que ce soit une bonne idée qu'il se soit arrêté, mon sexe étant douloureusement tendu.

Tu veux un peu d'eau froide ?

C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Tu sais comment je réagi, et rien que de te voir comme ça, tout nu, de l'eau dégoulinant sur ton corps…

Bon, alors, je t'aide ou tu préfères l'eau froide ?

T'es un démon !

Je l'embrassais, lui permettant de reprendre ses caresses qui me rendaient fou, mais bien décidé à lui rendre la pareille, sans prendre trop de temps.

Nous arrivions avec à peine un quart d'heure de retard au Terrier, et déjà, Molly tournait en rond dans le salon.

Ah, vous êtes là, je commençais à m'inquiéter !

Et qu'est-ce qui aurait pu nous arriver ? Voldemort est mort, ces mangemorts sont pour la plupart en prison, et la Roumanie n'était pas une sympathisante à Sa cause.

Mais on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer !



L'important est qu'ils soient arrivés ma chérie, et ils ne sont pas très en retard, intervint Arthur. Charlie a raison, tu t'inquiètes trop vite.

Bien, allons manger.

Le week-end passa trop vite à mon goût. Je savais qu'on ne se verrait plus avant un moment, et je commençais à regretter d'aller encore à Poudlard. Au moment où il dut partir, je retins mes larmes et lui fit un sourire.

On se voit à Noël mon ange.

Noël, j'ai hâte d'y être, ça me parait si loin.

Ca passera, tu vas voir, dès que tu seras à Poudlard, tu n'auras plus le temps de penser à moi.

Tu te trompes, tu seras dans mes pensées à chaque minute de chaque jour.

Toi aussi, écris-moi pour me dire comment ça se passe avec ta tante.

Elle ne peut pas faire pire que ce qu'elle a fait dans mon enfance, j'irais bien.

Bon, et bien, il est temps que je parte, sinon je serais en retard.

Tes dragons ne diront rien.

C'est ça, moque toi.

Je t'aime.

Moi aussi je t'aime.

Il partit, et j'allais moi-même faire mes aux-revoir aux Weasley, partant chez ma tante pour les deux jours avant la rentrée.

Bonjour tante Pétunia, dis-je alors que je la voyais travailler dans le jardin.

Harry. Que fais-tu là ?

J'avais besoin de te parler.

Tu n'es pas venu cet été, je pensais être débarrassée de toi.

C'est le cas, mais j'avais besoin de te parler pour tourner la page.

Me parler de quoi ?

Peut-on entrer ?

Il fait beau dehors, va t'asseoir sur la terrasse, j'arrive avec quelque chose à boire.

J'allais m'asseoir sur un transat dans le jardin, ma tante revint avec de la limonade, je vis Dudley, devant la télé, toujours aussi gros.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Me détestes-tu vraiment ?

Je ne te déteste pas, mais je n'ai jamais pu t'aimer.

Pourquoi ?

Lily, … elle était ma sœur, et je l'aimais. On partageait tout… Puis la magie nous a séparées, j'étais la seule à la voir comme elle était, un monstre, une anormalité.

Lily a toujours été une sorcière, tu l'aimais quand elle était petite non ? Elle a bien du avoir des accès de magie accidentelle.

J'ignorais ce qu'elle était, j'ignorais qu'elle apprendrait à s'en servir.

Et si toi, tu avais pu entrer dans ce monde, qu'aurais-tu dit ?

Je suis tout à fait normale !



Maman aussi était normale ! La magie est un don, et maman s'en est toujours servit pour aider les autres, elle n'a jamais fait de mal à personne !

Je ne veux pas en entendre parler !

Pourquoi ? Tu dis que la magie vous a séparées, mais c'est toi qui a dénigré ta sœur, qui l'a traitée de monstre, d'anormale, c'est toi qui a cassé ce qui vous unissait.

Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

Je le sais, c'est tout. Snape me l'a dit. Tu l'as fait souffrir, comme tu m'as fait souffrir en me refusant ton amour. Au cas où ça t'intéresse, Voldemort est mort, je ne risque plus rien, et vous non plus. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur que tu peux trouver dans ton petit monde bien rangé, mais j'ai peur que tu ne puisses jamais être totalement heureuse.

Je commençais à partir, surtout pour ne pas m'énerver.

Attends, vient.

Elle m'emmena au grenier, dans un coin, il y avait une porte, fermée. Elle l'ouvrit grâce à une clé qu'elle portait toujours autour du cou, et en entrant dans la pièce, je pus voir une vieille malle, semblable à la mienne, des cartons de photos, de livres et d'objets, certains moldus, d'autres indéniablement sorciers.

Tu as gardé toutes ses affaires.

Prend-les, je les ai cachées toutes ces années en espérant que jamais personne ne les découvre, je ne pouvais pas les vendre pour la plupart, puisque ce sont des choses anormales.

Merci de ta sollicitude Tante Pétunia. Je suis désolé, mais pour prendre tout ça, je vais devoir user d'un peu de magie.

Fais ce que tu as à faire, et disparais !

Je ne t'embêterai plus, mais tu pourras toujours me contacter si tu en as besoin, je sais que Dumbledore t'avait donné un miroir de communication, j'ai son double, il suffit que tu dises mon nom. On ne sait jamais, si un jour tu avais envie de me parler.

Je rétrécis toutes les affaires et partis en transplanant. Je me retrouvais sans le vouloir en fasse de l'appartement de Charlie, en Roumanie, mais je du m'asseoir sur le perron, la dépense magique pour venir jusqu'ici m'avait épuisé. Charlie arriva quelques minutes plus tard, et m'aida à rentrer.

Je te manquais déjà tant que ça que tu prennes le risque de transplaner jusqu'ici ?

Je te l'avais bien dit que tu serais dans mes pensées à chaque minutes. Je suis allé voir ma tante dès que tu es partit. On a parlé, puis elle m'a rendue les affaires de ma mère, j'ai récupéré les derniers trucs qui trainaient dans ma chambre, il n'y a plus aucune trace de mon passage dans leur vie.

Et ?

Je crois que quand je suis entré dans cette salle, avec toutes les affaires de ma mère, j'ai eu le plus gros choc de toute ma vie. Ma tante gardait la clé sur elle ! Même si elle n'a aucun sentiment pour moi, maintenant je sais qu'elle aimait sa sœur, mais qu'elle se le cache à elle-même. Elle l'a rejetée avant de se faire rejeter, mais je ne pense pas que ma mère aurait coupé les ponts avec elle.



Je crois qu'il faudrait que tu parles à Hermione, qu'elle te fasse comprendre que peu importe combien on essaye, les moldus ne peuvent pas entrer dans notre monde. Il y a une barrière qui s'installe avec le temps. Ta tante à matérialisé cette barrière par de la haine, le rejet total de la sorcellerie.

Il me vit réfléchir un instant, et baisser la tête.

Mais si elle m'avait aimé, je ne serais peut-être jamais allé à Poudlard.

On ne peut pas refaire le passé.

Il me serra dans ses bras, comme s'il voulait absorber toute ma peine, et me protéger du monde extérieur. Je souris légèrement, il n'y avait que lui pour lui redonner le sourire en si peu de temps, même s'ils savaient tous les deux que dès qu'Harry repartirait, il perdrait de nouveau le sourire.

Que dirais-tu de rentrer demain ? Je ne veux pas prendre de risque en te donnant un portoloin maintenant, alors que tu es encore épuisé du transplanage. C'était une folie de venir ici.

Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je te jure. Je me remettais du choc, je pensais aller au chemin de Traverses, mais j'ai atterris ici. Je crois que ma pensée exacte avant de transplaner était que je regrettais le confort de tes bras.

Ne le refait plus, s'il te plait, tu vois, tu t'endors alors que ça fait déjà une demi-heure qu'on parle, tu restes ici jusqu'à demain, prendre un portoloin dans ton état pourrait être dangereux.

Je souris, je comprenais son inquiétude, mais j'allais pouvoir en profiter. Le lendemain, on eut le même mal à se séparer que la veille, c'était d'autant plus difficile que je n'avais qu'une seule envie, celle de rester dans ses bras le temps d'absorber le choc que j'avais eut chez ma tante.

Allez mon ange, demain tu prends le train, et tu seras bien occupé. Tu me fais un sourire ?

Je suis pas un gamin Charlie ! dis-je en souriant, Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à attraper ce portoloin, et je serais sur le chemin de Traverses.

Oui, on se revoit à Noël.

On se revoit à Noël. Tu nous prévois quelques jours ici ?

D'accord, allez, file, je vais être en retard au travail sinon.

Tes dragons t'attendront encore.

Je pris le portoloin, n'ayant qu'une envie : en refaire un en sens inverse. Je pris une chambre pour la nuit, et passais ma journée sur l'allée. L'ambiance était enfin semblable à la première où j'y étais venue, et ne ressemblait plus à une allée fantôme.

Je croisais Ginny au milieu de l'après-midi.

Alors 'Ry, comment ça va ?

Bof, ça me fait étrange de retourner à Poudlard pour la dernière année, et puis, ton frère me manque.

Tu le verras demain.

Mais je te parle de Charlie !



Et moi je te taquinais, après tout, tu es enfin vraiment un de mes frères, il ne reste plus qu'à te teindre en roux, quoi que je ne sois pas sûre que ça t'aille vraiment.

Tu rigoles ? Je garde mes cheveux bruns, c'est bien aussi la diversité dans une famille.

Oui, c'est vrai.

Et Luna, ça va ?

Oui, elle profite des derniers instants de vacances pour être avec son père, mais je la revoie demain. C'était comment en Roumanie ?

Aussi bien que je l'espérais.

Allez, dit-m'en plus.

Ey, c'est privé ça, et puis je ne me vois absolument pas te raconter des choses comme ça sur ton frère, crois-moi, ce sont des choses qu'on préfère ignorer.

Bon, j'arrête de t'embêter.

Elle rigola, je lui souris, on continua à parler un moment, puis elle rentra chez elle.


End file.
